


what comes next

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Natasha and Tony live, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Steve and Natasha have an interview about what comes next for them after the fight against Thanos
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	what comes next

**Author's Note:**

> This is just tooth rotting fluff
> 
> Mainly inspired by enesaymada pic on Tumblr https://enesaymada.tumblr.com/post/189103378349/legend-says-if-you-cant-get-the-romanogers
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Steve let out a deep breath, it felt like he was back in the 40s, starting his USO tour as Captain America. He felt nervous but was able to calm himself in time when they called out his name.

_ GIVE IT UP FOR CAPTAIN STEVE ROGERS! _

Steve smiled and waved at the cameras as he got up on stage. He gave the audience and the cameras his charming boyish smile as he made his way towards the interviewer. They shook hands and the interviewer showed Steve his seat as he sat on the seat across from him. Steve got comfortable as he sat on the couch and then waved at the audience and cameras. Once the cheers died down, the interviewer smiled at Steve.

“So Captain Rogers, we are loving the fact that you are wearing your old military outfit.”

“Oh this ol’ thing,” Steve was tugging on his jacket and chuckled, “well...ya gotta wear a suit when you’re going into battle.” The audience and interviewer laughed. “And this is one of my nicer outfits, plus Pepper told me that it’ll make me more charming. Of course Tony said I would look like an old man.” Everyone laughed again.

“First off Captain Rogers, I and everyone else, just want to thank you and the Avengers for bringing back everyone we lost to The Snap and for defeating Thanos.” The audience cheered and clapped. “I’m sure we all would have loved it if the other Avengers were here with us.”

“Well all my friends do apologize for not being here. They all just wanted to spend some time with their families and some had duties to return to. But they all send their thanks.”

The interviewer nodded, “Though one other Avenger is joining us today as a surprise guest.”

Steve was shocked and his eyes widened as the person stepped out. She was wearing a blue skirt, a white blouse and a blue church bowler hat, and her hair done in loose curls.

“Natasha Romanoff everyone!”

The audience cheered as Natasha walked onto the stage. Steve got up and pulled the redhead into a hug.

“What are you doing here?” He whispered into her ear.

“Relax soldier, I offered to come here.” She pulled back and the two smiled at the camera.

Steve helped Natasha settle onto the couch and took his seat next to her.

“Thank you for joining us Ms. Romanoff.”

“My pleasure,” she smiled, “thanks for having me.”

The interviewer chuckled, “And thank you for joining us. So Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff, any plans you two may have now that the world is a whole lot safer with Thanos gone.”

Both Natasha and Steve stared at one another, and with a nod Steve spoke up first.

“Well, I do have plans on stepping down as Captain America.” Everyone in the audience gasped and the interviewer was shocked. “Though I am training the new Captain America on how to use the shield.”

“But why would you step down? I mean there’s no man perfect for the job of Captain America than you yourself.”

Steve gave the man a small smile. “I made a promise to Dr. Erskine the day before I received the serum, it was that I wasn’t going to be a perfect soldier but a good man. The man I chose to take the mantle is a good man. He shares the same core values as I do.”

“Will you share the name of this new Captain America?”

Steve chuckled, “Well, keep an eye out on the news and you’ll find out.”

Natasha giggled as the audience groaned.

“How about you Ms. Romanoff? What will the Black Widow do now?”

The redhead look at Steve and smiled before returning her attention to the interviewer. “Well my plan is the same as Steve, I too will be stepping down.”

“Wow,” the interviewer blinked in surprise. “I’m guessing you’ve already chosen your successor?”

“I have, a good friend of mine back in Russian has taken up the mantle of being Black Widow.”

The interviewer gave a low whistle. “The two core members of the Avengers, both stepping down. This comes as a shock to not only me but to everyone else.”

Natasha shrugged, “Steve and I had always planned on retiring.”

“And apparently it’s retiring together,” the interviewer and the audience laughed. 

Steve smiled, “Well we are partners and friends. Fighting has always been a big part of our lives, so we both thought about just stepping down and try living a normal life.”

“Ms. Romanoff, me and the audience would like to give you, our enormous gratitude. If it wasn’t for your sacrifice, we wouldn’t have our loved ones returned to us after The Snap. It was because of your sacrifice that everyone came home.” Steve gave Natasha’s hand a small squeeze. “Captain Rogers, how did it feel when Ms. Romanoff didn’t return from the Time Heist.”

Natasha looked at Steve and gave him a comforting smile. Steve nodded and let out a deep breathe. “Well I was torn and heartbroken. Natasha became such a big part of my life, that when she didn’t return, I felt like I lost a huge part of myself. When Thanos hit me repeatedly, I heard the sound of Nat’s voice, telling me to get up. But it was hard, this final fight. It was painful not to have her by my side in the battle against Thanos.”

“Now, when you were given the job to put back the stones, did you ever think about returning back to the 40s?”

Steve nodded, “I did, I thought about getting the life I missed out on. Having the second chance on a life with Peggy.”

“But you didn’t go back.”

The blond shook his head, “No I didn’t. Something in my heart told me that it wouldn’t be right. So after I returned the space stone, I made up my mind and would continue living on in this timeline.” Steve looked at Natasha and gave her his boyish smile. “And I’m glad I didn’t. Because when I returned the soul stone, I got my friend back.”

Natasha smiled at him and intertwined their hands together. “I thought I wasn’t ever going to see Steve or any of my friends ever again when I sacrificed myself on Vormir. But I was shocked when I saw Steve. And apparently Steve is a very  _ big _ hugger.” The blonde blushed and everyone “awed” at Natasha’s words. 

The interviewer smiled, “I would imagine. Now there have been rumors that you two have been seen out in public with each other  _ a lot _ . People have been speculating about the two of you dating.”

“We’re just very close friends. Natasha and I have been through a lot together.”

Natasha nodded, “Our closeness sometimes gets mistaken as ‘being together’.” 

“So you two aren’t dating?”

“No, we aren’t.” The audience groaned at Steve’s answer.

“No but they are married,” everyone looked at the screen behind them and saw Tony Stark with a grin and waving. “Sorry about hacking the studio, but I wanted to give a little surprise since I couldn’t make it for the interview.” Tony pretended to look surprised as he saw Steve and Natasha. “Oh if it isn’t Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. Whoops was I not supposed to tell,” Tony just gave them a shit eating grin.

“You’re a dead man Stark,” Natasha glared at the screen.

“Don’t kill the still injured man Mrs. Rogers, besides my poor daughter won’t have her father anymore if you kill me.”

“Tony did you hack the studio and barge on Steve’s and Natasha’s interview?” Pepper angry voice echoed through the house.

“Oh Pepper, by the way, you’re oh so  _ smart _ husband just ratted Steve’s and I relationship out in public without even consulting us,” Natasha smirked at the flabbergasted Tony.

“TONY!”

“Shit,” Tony cursed.

“Shit,” everyone saw Morgan sitting on the stairs with a grin on her face.

“TONY DID OUR DAUGHTER JUST CURSE?!”

“Well that’s all for the Stark family, by everyone!” Tony quickly turned the camera off and the screen went back to being a NYC skyline background.

The entire studio was silent until the interviewer coughed.

“Well that certainly was a surprise, “ he chuckled awkwardly.

“Remind me to kill Stark afterwards.”

Steve laughed and wrapped his arm around Natasha. “I guess we should be going. Thanks for having us.” The blonde helped Natasha get up.

“B-but, we have so many questions!” The interviewer got up as well.

“We’ll be sure to schedule another interview after we finish dealing with things.” Natasha gave the interviewer a smile and walked away with Steve.

*****

“So much for secrecy,” Sam said as he gave Steve a beer.

Bucky chuckled, “Of course Stark wouldn’t keep his big mouth shut, especially when he didn’t get to be your best man.”

“I knew he’d try to get his revenge, but in the end he played himself.” Steve grinned into his drink.

The three men sat down in the living room of the Rogers household and watched a game of baseball. Steve helped Natasha with dinner and all four friends talked about their day. Laughter filled the house until the sounds of a baby crying could be heard making Natasha to get up.

“Well I guess that’s time for me and bird brain to leave.” Bucky grinned as he got up.

“Bird brain? Watch it Barnes.”

“Or what? You gonna fly circles around me?” Both men took their playful bickering outside as Steve closed the door on them.

The blonde shook his head and chuckled. It was great to see them getting along like brothers. Steve went up the stairs and heard a soft voice coming out from one of the rooms. Carefully he opened the door and his eyes filled with love. There sitting on a rocking chair was his wife, and in her arms was their son.

_ James Rogers _

Natasha looked up and smiled at her husband. “The dynamic duo left?”

“Yeah, at least they knew to control the volume of their bantering.” Steve walked over and leaned over. He stroked his son’s cheek. “How is he?”

“Good, just wanted to be held I guess.” Natasha continued to gently rock her son back and forth. 

“Takes after you, ya know.”

The redhead rolled her eyes, “Well at least he’s one secret Tony didn’t blurt out.”

Steve chuckled, “Stark knows better.”

Once James finally settled, Natasha set him down in his crib and kissed his forehead. Both parents wished their son a good night before heading over to their room. Thankfully the two didn’t decide to check Twitter, otherwise they would be seeing what the number tag being trending.

_ #romangersisendgame _


End file.
